This application relates to the use of glycine receptor agonists and glycine transporter antagonists for the treatment of chronic pain.
Treatment of chronic pain is a challenge for physicians and patients since there are no medications that specifically target the condition, and since the medications presently used result in very little relief and are based on their efficacy in acute pain conditions or on their efficacy on relieving secondary effects like anxiety and depression. Incidence of chronic pain is increasing in society and its burden on society is huge in both health care and lost productivity. Currently there are no scientifically validated therapies for relieving chronic pain. As a result, the health community targets ‘pain management’ where multi-modal therapies are used concurrently with the hope of providing some improvement in quality of life. Thus, there is an urgent need for drugs that can relieve chronic pain.